Forumer (and Gang Member) Incorrect Quotes
Galaxian's Note: Please note if you don't want to be included, even though I/others mean no offense to anyone used. Also, I advise copying your work in case two people are working on this at the same time, or just submitting one at a time, since they tend to be short. :) Furthermore, it'd be appreciated if you didn't edit others' IQs and just added to the bottom with separations in between. Thanks UwU! ~ Galaxian: I know the mods here have made a decision. Galaxian: But because it's a stupid decision, I have also made the conscious decision to ignore it. ~ Hitan, to Rai: This isn't flying. This is falling with style. ~ Solar: When life gives you lemons, you clone those lemons, and you make super-lemons. ~ Fallon: I thought we were friends. Rune: That got boring. ~ Aeorius: Stand back, everyone! Nothing here to see! Just imminent danger, and in the middle of it all, ME! ~ Galaxian: This landing's going to get interesting! Syd: Define 'interesting'. Galaxian: 'Oh gods, oh gods, we're all going to die'??? ~ Lavender: Do you mean Galaxian's in trouble, or Galaxian's the trouble? Echo: I mean he's either in trouble, or he's going to be. ~ Galaxian: You're treating a symptom while the disease rages on, consumes the human race. The fish rots from the head, so they say. So I'm thinking, why not cut off the head? Firas: Of the human race? Galaxian: It's not a perfect metaphor. ~ Bobcat: (*trips and falls over*) Bobcat: I've added the force of gravity to my list of enemies, I guess. ~ Galaxian: Hey, GalaxE. Your voice of reason here. What're you doing?! ~ Syd: Thanks for nothing. ~ Galaxian: Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst. ~ Lavender, to Galaxian: Whatever happened to 'I got this'? Galaxian: Oh yeah. I got this. ~ Ernesto: I don't know how I know, but I'm gonna find my purpose! Firas: going to* Ernesto: I don't know where I'm gonna look, but I'm gonna find my purpose! ~ Galaxian: Have you ever been in a mood to destroy your OC's relationships with everyone they know? Samurai: ~ Benigno: I'm not so good with the advice...can I interest you with a sarcastic comment? ~ Necromancer, some morning: Hey! Good morning! I adopted 32 dogs and cats. Did you want pancakes? ~ Galaxian: How many plans are there? Plan M? Firas: Dolphin dies in Plan M. Benigno: I like Plan M. ~ Samurai: Wait a minute--how old are you? Galaxian: I'm nine. Samurai: Oh good, he's nine. ~ Benigno: I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone. Sarcasm is my only defense! ~ Samurai: Any fight you can walk out from is a good fight! ~ Galaxian: Okay, so this might come as a shock to you, but people don't like being lied to. Chnoasmos: Wrong. They don't like finding out they've been lied to. Because a lie is a great story someone ruined with the truth. ~ Bobcat: So, as some of you know, flame wars tended to be a little disappointing when it came to gauging maturity. Samurai: 'A little'? ~ Lavender: Why're you telling me all of this? Samurai: It's plot exposition. It has to go somewhere. ~ Galaxian: Some call me Galaxian. Galaxian: It's because it's my nickname. ~ Jokester: I'd prefer if MBers ask me for permission so I can say no. Jokester: I love saying 'no'. It lowers their enthusiasm. ~ Galaxian, to Samurai and Lavender: I am 100% certain Galaxian: that I am 0% sure of what to do in this situation. ~ Echo: So what's the plan? Galaxian: It mostly involves not dying. Echo: I like that plan! ~ Benigno: I have total faith in you! [Baldr and Galaxian leave.] Benigno: That was sarcasm, by the way. ~ Samurai: Rules were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken. Galaxian: Uh, piñatas. Echo: Glow sticks. Lavender: Karate boards. Specter: Spaghetti when you have a small pot. Bobcat: And rules! ~ Echo: I've missed all three of the MB meetings for very legitimate reasons. North: "Cooking a French bread" and "forgot". ~ Baldr: Oh, good! I was hoping to add theft, endangerment, and insanity to my to-do-list today! Benigno: Ha ha. You too? ~ Rai: Question. When does this get fun? Hitan: It doesn't get fun. It's a Galaxian idea. Galaxian: Exac--wait, what? ~ Lavender, very soon to her own characters: And you die, and you disappear, and you run away! Everyone's unhappy! ~ Rune: You shouldn't insult anyone bigger than you. Galaxian: Then I wouldn't be able to insult anyone. ~ Galaxian: Thanks for agreeing to see me. Samurai: I didn't. You walked into a meeting. Galaxian: I don't have time for those shenanigans. ~ Samurai: This is the absolute worst forum-anniversary ever. Galaxian: Is it because there's an unwanted army chasing us down? Samurai: No, because it's too humid--YES, IT'S BECAUSE THERE'S AN ARMY CHASING US DOWN! ~ Rai: Don't you have to act stupid somewhere else? Benigno: Not until 4. ~ Echo: Do I look like a killer to you? Silence: You kill my patience. ~ Benigno: When there're no mods around, anything's legal! ~ Helios: I feel like being nice for once... Crimson: When were you ever nice? ~ Wiley: Chlorite always criticizes others for things it can't do itself. Rai: Wiles-- Wiley: It's such a hypochlorite. Rai: Wiles-- ~ Chnoasmos: Just leave me to do my dark bidding. 666: What are you bidding on? Chnoasmos: I'm bidding on a table. ~ Rai: Studying? More like Student Dying. Amiright or amiright? Hitan: Are you...okay? Rai: I have been awake for 103 hours. ~ (A Staff Meeting): Galaxian: What are we gonna do? Samurai: I don't know. Maybe pizza? Galaxian: Samurai: :3? Galaxian: About the situation, Samurai. ~ Samurai: What color is Galaxian's armor, everyone? Echo: Gray. Lavender: Gray. Rune: Gray. Samurai: And what color did you say it was, Galaxian? Galaxian: ...Light black. ~ A.A.: I have no friends. Mamba: Mamba: (*cough*) oKAY THEN, WHAT AM I? A ROACH?? ~ Wiley: ...HEY! Rai: ...What? Wiley: Are you asleep? Rai: What the actual hecking-- ~ A.A.: Have you ever heard of stranger danger? Mamba: Nope. A.A.: (*looming behind Mamba*) :D Perfect-- ~ Wiley: Giant flying sheep-- Rai: Those are clouds. ~ Aeorius, singing: Hey~ Syd: (*waves*) Aeorius: How you doin' my fren'? Syd: Oh I'm doin' just fine-- Syd: I lied, I'm dead inside-- ~ Sunny: I know every rock and tree and creature has a life. Has a spirit. (*slaps*) Has a mosquito Sunny: (*skips away*) Yayy. ~ Cosmic: (*stops someone on the street*) You were speeding? SAMBer: Yes Cosmic: Do you have a license? SAMBer: Yes Cosmic: What's your name? SAMBer: Yes ~ Galaxian, singing to himself on the sofa: I think I've found myself a unicorn (*points just as A.A. stands up behind the couch*) Galaxian: :/ O.0 How did you get into my house~ ~ Anyone, entering Galaxian's Cosmic Dimension: Wiley: hELLo fRoM ThE OtHeR sIDE-- ~ Hitan: So, how was everyone's weekend? Student: (*stands up*) AUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH Hitan: WHY DID I CHOOSE THIS JOB ~ Rai: If your friend ever tries to kill me, I will defend myself. Hitan: If Galaxian ever tries to kill you, you'll be dead. Rai: Thanks for the vote of confidence ~ Hitan: So, if you were to die, what would your final words be? Cosmic: "That took long enough" Hitan: Galaxi, no...... ~ Xuqiao: Tribal Leader, what are these? Rensa: Knives, blades, swords, spellbooks, enchantments, spears, shields, bows, arrows, vials, quivers... Xuqiao: Gods...! Rensa: Doubt they'd fit. ~ Benigno: It's a beautiful day. Baldr: Not as beautiful as me ^-^. Benigno: --BoI-- ~ A Waiter: What'd you like to eat? The Mamba: tHe sOulS oF tHE iNnOcEnT. The A.A.: A bagel, The Mamba: Noooo The A.A.: Two bagels ~ Rai: I'm a total failure. Sunny: Yes, you are. Rai: I just screwed up really badly. Sunny: Yes, you did. Rai: I could use some words of encouragement. Sunny: Yes, you could. ~ Galaxian, after saying something completely logical: Well? Tell me I'm wrong. Sunny: You're wrong. Galaxian: ...but I'm not. Sunny: You said to tell you you're wrong. ~ 666: That's a nice 666: family you got there. It'd be a shame if someone 666: killed them all ~ Sunny: Some people are like clouds. Sunny: Once they're gone, it's a beautiful day. ~ 666: Therapist told me I have problems with seeking revenge. 666: We'll see about that. ~ Rai: (*watching Raez stumble around and trip on absolutely everything due to his bad vision while they're on a dangerous trip*) ...Why are you here and not at the eye doctor's? Raez: I feel fine. Wiley: That's what I had the gravestone makers put on his gravestone in preparation for his falling off of a cliff and into a ravine. "He felt fine." ~ Rai: (*holding a cat*) It's your cat, right? So name it. What do you want it to be called? Raez: I think...I want it to be called...Dog. Rai: Raez: It's a cat, but it's called Dog. ;). Rai: ~ Galaxian: After all of that, I'd like to say...thank you. Sunny: Don't say such a disgusting thing right before we're about to launch an attack. ~ (In a group chat) Wiley: "lol I’m dying help" Rai: "oof same" Hitan: "Me too, oops." Raez: "rip ����. Anyways what’s up???" Wiley: "no like I’m legit dying" Wiley: "Some guy just stabbed me in a McDonalds’ parking lot" Wiley: "The lol is just a habit" Wiley: (*sends a picture of himself dabbing in the ambulance*) 3 people are typing… ~ Wiley: A relationship is like chewing gum. The first part of it is sweet, the second part is tasteless, and the third part consists of you spitting it out. Rai, looking considerably distressed sitting by Anima's side: I didn't ask ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '': Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just for Fun Category:SAMB Category:SAMBers Category:WoFMB Category:WoFMBers Category:Characters Category:Content (Galaxian)